


Nine A.M. Coffee

by Kayljay



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Auctionfic, Dealfic, First Time, M/M, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-26
Updated: 2008-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayljay/pseuds/Kayljay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack never expected he'd have to obey Daniel's orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine A.M. Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt from burntace-skins was: Jack and Daniel being forced to live together in Daniel's apartment or on the base. First time.

His threat assessment instinct hadn't even seen this one coming.

He'd never done battle in a tux, but he was pretty sure Teal'c could still kick his ass even wearing dress shoes if he tried to back out of this one.

"I knew I'd be at someone's beck and call for a week, but Daniel?"

"Sir, the fund raiser was for a good cause–"

Jack glared at his second in command. Her spine straightened automatically, but the sparkle in her eyes didn't dim.

"I want to know who was in on this. There's a court marshal in their future."

"The list is quite long, O'Neill. I doubt your military would take any charges seriously."

"Thanks, Teal'c."

"He's right, Colonel, especially since I'm on it," General Hammond said.

Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning to face his commanding officer.

"Am I the only one on the base who didn't know this was happening, sir?"

"Yes, Colonel."

"Why me?" He tried not to sound whiny, but was only modestly successful.

"The members of the SGC were willing to part with large amounts of money. When they found out Doctor Jackson would be giving you orders for a week."

Jack snorted. "He never listens to my orders. In fact," he said, an evil grin turning up the corners of his mouth, "Sounds like I get to return the favor."

Daniel glanced at his watch. "I can see that stubborn colonel pool might have an early winner."

"Wait a damn minute. Not only did you fix the bidding so he would win me, you also have a bet going on how long it will take before I disobey his orders?"

"There is an upside, Jack."

"Really? This ought to be interesting."

"Make it through the week with me and the money's all yours."

"I don't think there's enough money to keep me that obedient."

"What about the honor of the SGC? We raised the most money for charity. How bad would it look if the second in command of the base backed out because it might cause him a small loss of face?" Daniel's eyes dared him to suck it up.

He knew he could swallow his pride and do whatever tasks Daniel had in mind for him. He knew it wouldn't be anything truly humiliating. Daniel didn't have it in him.

No. He was afraid a week alone with Daniel and no distractions would test his ability to hide the fact that he wanted more than friendship from Daniel. Yes, it would be a brief bit of heaven to have him all to himself for that long. Yet he knew one misstep one wrong word would send him tumbling into hell. Jack's devil and angel wrapped up in one very dangerous package

He only had himself to blame. He'd left his defenses wide open to Daniel who stunned him back to the land of the living with one simple question on that first mission to Abydos: Was he so eager to die that he was willing to take everyone on the planet with him?

It wasn't until after Jack returned that he'd sat down and read through his file. His parents. His grandfather. The foster homes. All that and he'd not only survived, but came out the other side still wanting to believe the best of people.

That had been the start of his downfall.

"Jack?"

His devil/angel was calling him back.

And he was supposed to be angry.

"Fine," he conceded, throwing up his hands in defeat. "Just don't expect breakfast in bed unless I'm cooking it on the grill."

Daniel's smirk softened into a genuine smile.

 

oOo

 

Jack was no stranger to humvees, but never had he seen one chopped, stretched, and turned into a monster of a limo.

Daniel laughed at the look on his face. "Didn't they tell you there was a limo included?"

"I didn't expect one on steroids. Think we could sneak one of these into the budget for team nights?"

Daniel climbed inside and stopped. "Maybe you shouldn't come in here."

"Why?"

"They'll never get you out."

"Daniel. Why?"

"There's a Playstation."

"Don't tease me."

Daniel stuck a hand out and pulled him in.

"Okay, you're right. I won't want to leave." But it wasn't because of all the gadgets and liquor packed into every available inch. It was Daniel in his tux, sprawled across a cream leather seat watching him with amusement.

Time for distraction in the form of Irish whiskey. "There's a wine refrigerator. If the whiskey selection is any indication, you might find something you can't afford on your paycheck."

Jack leaned back and sipped his whiskey, admiring the play of Daniel's muscles under the tailored jacket as he opened the wine.

"To my temporary master," Jack toasted. "So what are my orders?"

Daniel flushed, but held Jack's gaze. "I'm not going to order you around. It was all for show. Besides, I didn't win you on honest terms."

"Yeah, about that. Why did you agree to it? Not like you at all."

"Actually," Daniel admitted, "I volunteered."

"You what?"

"Some of the Marines had been talking about pooling their money to bid on you."

"So you decided my virtue needed protecting."

"Uh no. I was afraid for the Marines if they won you." He ducked his head, but Jack still saw the sly little smile. "Also we decided you deserved a vacation."

"So no orders."

"Well . . . there has to be some token adherence to the rules of the auction."

"I knew this was too good to be true."

"You have to make my coffee in the morning and serve it to me in bed no earlier than nine o'clock. Any problems following those orders Colonel?"

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed in mock exasperation. "I think I can manage, sir."

 

oOo

 

This was going to be a lot harder than he thought. Daniel lay tangled in the sheets, chest bare, his morning erection an unmistakable bulge beneath the sheets. How was he going to do this for seven days and not crawl into that huge bed and wake Daniel up with his mouth instead of the coffee?

One eyelid lifted to show a slit of blue. A sound like the purr of a big cat signaled Daniel's approval.

And then he stretched. Jack had seen it a hundred times before, but Daniel had never been so undressed any of those times.

Daniel squirmed into something resembling a sitting position and held out his hand for the mug, eyes still closed. Jack handed it over and went back to the kitchen, aroused and amused.

 

oOo

 

"Son of a bitch! If I'd known it was going to rain, I would have told them to deliver even if we did have to wait longer. And why are all the lights out?"

"Because I'm watching the storm."

A flash of lighting burned the silhouette of Daniel's long legs and broad shoulders onto his retinas.

"I'm going to take a shower," he said.

"Not exactly a safe idea."

"Says the man standing in front of the window."

He laughed quietly. "Can't help it. I have a negative ion addiction."

"Uh huh."

"I like to call it a 'rainstorm rush'. Being at the ocean has the same effect. The water and the wind raise the negative ions causing the brain to produce all kinds of feel good chemicals."

"I think that's the most unscientific explanation I've ever heard from you."

"Just close your eyes and take some deep breaths."

Jack obeyed, the chill of the storm offset by the heat of Daniel's body. The scent of the rain and Daniel's damp skin and hair was definitely doing something to his brain. He had an overwhelming urge to slide up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist. Just a harmless experiment to see which scent was more powerful.

The thunderstorm passed, but the urge curl his body around Daniel's didn't. He finally forced himself to escape to the shower. He couldn't touch Daniel, but he could still touch himself. He came quick and hard, quietly gasping Daniel's name.

So not good. He still had five more days.

 

oOo

 

At first Jack thought it was a nightmare.

"Please, don't. God, don't. So close. I can't stand it. Just finish it–please–" his breath hitched and his back arched. The raw scent of Daniel's semen got him instantly hard.

Daniel's eyes snapped open, wide and unfocused. It was too late for a quiet retreat.

"Jack?"

"Right here."

"Oh god." He flung his arm over his eyes

Jack set the mug on the bedside table with a light thunk. His retreat was a little noisy.

 

oOo

 

"Sorry about that," Daniel apologized when he joined Jack at the breakfast table.

Jack made a face. "Hello? Guy here. Not shocked."

Daniel smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, but still. . . ."

"Don't worry, your dream lover's name didn't slip out. Your secret's safe." Jack took a long sip of coffee. "But I am curious."

"Jack!"

"Kidding, Daniel. Only kidding."

 

oOo

 

"Come on! You're killing me here!"

Daniel peered over his glasses "You can't go one week without a hockey game?"

"No."

"Fine. Since you've been so good about the morning coffee delivery."

Jack smirked. Daniel blushed and buried his face back in his book.

 

oOo

 

The third overtime and Jack was ready to pull his hair out.

"Is this still the same game?" Daniel asked from behind him.

"Same game. Score's still tied."

"Need another beer?"

"No, but I'll pay you fifty bucks if you'll take a piss for me."

"Uh, commercials?"

"Not long enough."

"Do I need to put down paper?"

"Shut up, Daniel."

"Bad thing to say to the man who owns the television."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

Jack felt Daniel settle next to him. His toes brushed against his thighs when he curled his legs under him.

 

oOo

 

Daniel fell over laughing when the opposing team finally scored. Jack jumped to his feet with a howl of outrage before sprinting to the bathroom, cursing and ranting.

"Go ahead, laugh it up," he said as he stormed into the kitchen and twisted the cap off his first beer in over an hour. He finished it in three swallows, tossed the empty and pulled out a second. Daniel continued laughing even when Jack bounced the beer cap off his head. "There'll be salt in your coffee tomorrow."

"Okay, but remember what happened to the last person who tampered with my coffee."

Jack winced. The latest batch Marine recruits had been warned by the veterans never to mess with Dr. Jackson's coffee. One discovered too late that Daniel might look like a geek, but he was a geek with hand to hand combat skills.

"Right. No salt."

 

oOo

 

Jack heard the balcony door slide quietly open and squinted at his watch. Five a.m.

"Hey."

"Sorry, Jack. Didn't mean to wake you."

He thought about going back inside, but he knew what a non-caffeinated Daniel stringing a coherent sentence together meant. So he joined him at the balcony's rail. He knew better than anyone that a friend's quiet presence after a nightmare was the best way to help.

They watched the stars fade away with the sunrise.

"I'm glad you're here, Jack."

"No biggie. It's not the first time you've had a nightmare."

"But it's the first time you've stayed at my place longer than overnight, and it's been . . . nice . . . fun having you here. You're a pain in the ass–"

"Thank you very much."

Daniel bumped his shoulder and Jack could see his small smile out of the corner of his eye.

"Jack. You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know. I love you too." He tried to make it a joke even though it wasn't.

He heard Daniel's sharp intake of breath; saw the shudder go through him.

And Jack knew. He wasn't alone in this.

They were both white-knuckling the rail.

One wrong word.

So he didn't speak. He turned and stared at Daniel until he looked up.

"Jack." A question and a plea.

He didn't make Daniel wait for an answer. He cupped his head and kissed him. Slid his arm around his waist and tugged him in close. He needed more heat and friction. More of the smell and taste of Daniel.

There was no way he was going to last to do this properly. He pulled his mouth away and rested his forehead on Daniel's. "Just a sec,"

Daniel tugged at his elbow. "Let's go inside," and led him back to the bedroom. When Jack stepped closer to continue the kiss, Daniel shook his head and stripped out of his t-shirt and boxers. Jack didn't need any encouragement to do the same.

Jack ran his hands over him, let his hisses and groans guide his fingertips.

"Stop." Daniel said, gasping for air. "On the bed. God, as if you didn't make me crazy enough."

And then Daniel had him in his mouth. The wet heat around his cock took his breath away.

"Danny, I'm not going to last."

"Shut up, Jack. Did you forget who's giving the orders this week?"

There wasn't enough blood in his brain to argue and at this point he didn't care because Daniel looked fucking beautiful sucking his cock. His mouth and lips worked as if sounding out a new language. Fingers tracing over him as if he was a precious artifact.

Then white heat surged through him and he could only remember the one word that mattered.

 

oOo

 

Daniel was watching him when Jack's eyes drifted open.

"Not a dream?"

"No."

"Then I'm never letting you out of this bed."

"Okay." Daniel's face broke out into a wide smile. Its sheer happiness took his breath away.

 

oOo

 

"Have you done this before?"

"Been awhile, but I think I remember the important parts."

"I'll go slow."

"No, you won't."

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"Is that an order?"

Jack gave him his best innocent look. "Nooooo. You're in command, but with respect, I'd appreciate it if you'd hurry up and fuck me so I can watch you come."

 

oOo

 

Jack arched as Daniel's fingers slid in and out of him.

"Daniel, please."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. Big bad colonel, remember?"

"Not in this bed. Here you're my lover. That's a standing order, this week and beyond," he whispered and slid inside. Jack lifted his hips to meet the thrust.

He watched Daniel struggle to hold off his release.

Jack stroked down his back and over his ass to hurry it along.

Daniel gasped. Tried to speak. Jack brushed his fingers over his bottom lip.

"Don't fight it," Jack whispered. "Let me see you come, Danny."

Daniel obeyed, shattering in his arms.

 

oOo

 

"Not a dream?" Daniel whispered, eyes still closed.

Jack smiled. "No."

He lifted his head from Jack's chest and searched his eyes, caressed the edge of his cheekbone.

"I love you too."

"You do?"

Daniel nodded.

Jack reached up and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Sweet," he whispered, right before his mouth closed over Daniel's.

 

~~~End~~~


End file.
